eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Palbion
Palbion's are the original name for the race known as the Ancient's, Elder's or Builders, that once spanned the galaxy: and are the precursors to the various races known unofficially as Elves. The sworn arch enemies of the Creators the Palbion's empire once spanned much of the galaxy and allowed them to dominate thousands if not hundreds of thousands of worlds and for a time surpassed even the creators in power. That was until the Xenecromorphs were unleashed upon them driving much of their race to extinction, and forcing many more into isolation. However while many Palbion's evolved into the myriad of Elvish sub-races, some chose to hide and place themselves into stasis for billions of years in hopes of returning one day and unleashing their wrath upon not only the creators, but the whole galaxy, to bring it back under their control. Apperance and Biology History Technology To say Palbion, or rather Builder, technology is advanced is an understatement that leaves all other understatements in awe of the stupidity of the person who said it. With the ability to forge whole planets, move stars and draw upon energy from alternate dimensions, the Builders were, and still are still the masters of science when it comes to understanding the physics of the universe. It is difficult to begin where their technology as it stands above all others with only the Creators possessing the means to physically match them. Their space travel is a amazingly fast, originally using the Eternal Incalculation Drives during their wars with the Creators, but during their exile pushed their technology to develop the even faster dimension jump drive. Few things can match their ships in terms of speed, many of which act as almost gargantuan metallic living creatures flying through space. While their weapons bend the laws of physics destabilising the bonds between atoms while their shields teleport attacks into alternate dimensions. Even in their civilian spheres they have technology that can be controlled through thought alone, and through careful manipulation of hard light they can generate food from seemingly nothing, as well as clothes from their minds eye and can even construct whole cities in a few hours: a large potion of which is selecting the furniture. In addition their medical technology is known to be able to keep people in stasis while allowing them to move around, effectively creating the appearance of agelessness, allowing their already considerable lifespans to be dragged out even further. Builder warriors, known as knights, themselves are feared for their combat armour, very close to what the galaxy know as SIG suits. They not only enhance the races strength to comparable levels but their living metal frames move and regrow as they are damage and project hard light fields. Add this with a hard light generator that allows the user to form their own weapons from their own mind into literal solid objects a Builder Knight may appear unarmed but with the correct knowledge can create a gun that strips molecules from a target while breaking them down on a quantum level, or a sword so sharp it can split atoms making miniaturised nuclear detonations. Moreover the suits move in perfect tandem with the Builder's nervous system feeling practically weightless while increasing their reaction time, with actions controlled by thought before movement. The only down side to this tech is that it first requires the knowledge and training to generate the necessary constructs while at the same time is keyed to the Builder's genetic structure, meaning only they or one of the Elven off shoots can use them. The only place they are beaten in terms of technology is with genetics, as due to their own rather delicate biology the species found it very difficult to genetically modify their own DNA. Beyond limited gene therapy and inoculation against diseases while in the womb the race lack any real understanding of gene structure, which has the upside in the fact they do not develop bio weapons. Add this with the Builder's long term rivalry with the Creators they have developed the view that massive control over ones gene structure is the equivalent of sacrilege and is taboo within their own culture: which in turn meant they were unable to combat the Xenecromorphs when they arrived. Power and Abilities Known Palbion *'Ra'ahrim T'yloak': One of only a few Palbion's not in exile, and wishes to learn the galaxies secrets. *'Here'rarr Fel'leeshar': Another Palbion not in hiding, she wishes to possess the galaxies most valuable treasures. Category:Aliens Category:Sentient Sapiens Category:Non-Galactic Alliance Races Category:Ancient Race Category:Empires